Nothing is as it seems
by FairyGodessKagome
Summary: James an evil that should have been stopped long ago and Lily the victim. Lily after having found her soul mate gives birth to her son Harry Potter, but what happens when Harry is not the son of James? What happens when all Lily has left is Harry's baby blanket covered in blood? Rated M, this will be a boyxboy love fic and this is still a work in progress.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters contained within this story. This is merely my own twist on the wonderful story of Harry Potter's world. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. All rights reserved to

**Prologue Part 1**

Darkness surrounded the young woman who sat clutching her stomach. She wanted a child she needed a child. Only then would her husband would stay home and safe, then her husband would have something to live for. They had been trying for over three years now and still there was no child. No heir to carry on her husband's name. She was desperate now, desperate to find a way to conceive a child. She wasn't barren as the gossip mills would believe no she had been to Madame Pomfrey and the results showed that she was perfect for conception and would be able to bare many children. That is with the right partner. Her husband was the problem, it seemed his years as a marauder with each prank he got severally hurt from, and it caused his ability to dim until it no longer existed.

Her husband, once it seemed she would never conceive, threw himself into work. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and every day his life was endangered. A loud crashing noise was heard from below her. Below the darkened room that was their bedroom. He was home, that was the only thought that went through her mind as their bedroom door opened. She didn't bother looking up she couldn't stand the look her husband always gave her when he came home. A look of betrayal as if it was all her fault. He refused to believe that he was the problem and had come to hate her. After all divorce was not permitted in their world. She was right where he left her the middle of their bed with nothing but a sheet barely covering her legs. She was hunched over, her long red hair hiding her face from view as she shied away from the light her eyes only comfortable in darkness. She tried as hard as she could to stop her body from trembling in fear of what would happen next. She knew what was coming it had been the same for several months now.

Her husband had come home one evening his eyes dark and a snarl twisting his features. She had been in the library researching, trying to find some way they would be able to conceive a child. He had stormed into the library and straight up to her his magic crackled around them. That should have been her warning; a sign that she should run and never turn back for nothing could have prepared her for what would happen next. He had grasped her forearm, his fingers digging into her flesh and dragged her down the hall to their bedroom. He growled out something about her never leaving the room unless she conceived his child. It was then that he proceeded to take her every night leaving her bruised and battered. Once his deed was done he left again spelling their bedroom door shut leaving her in darkness. From that night on it was the same thing over and over, he came home breaking things below until he finally made his way up to her where he would violently take her once finished he would spell himself clean and leave once more locking her in darkness.

It was a dark once more in their room, when he had come home earlier than usual, this time there was no crashing sounds of things breaking no angry steps. The door to their bedroom creaked open slowly letting in a soft light. She didn't look up something had changed something she couldn't prepare her for, so many thoughts filtered through her mind as to what could have changed. She pulled the thick blanket that adorned her shoulders closer as the soft thudding of steps approached her bed side.

"When we were in school there were many that loved you, some who still do. Many who would cherish you and would now if given the chance. Yet you chose the one man who blames you for not giving him a child. A man who now abuses you. You should have known better, you saw the evil in him when he was a child when some of his pranks were not as friendly as they should have been. They had been dark and tainted. I once offered you both to join my ranks, not because I wanted both the power you wield, but because I had loved you." A soft voice had murmured to her as if she was a frightened kitten. This voice, this voice was not the voice of the man she called husband. She started to tremble in fear, she knew this voice and she wanted to cry. She had loved this man once, from the stories that her best friend had told her about the man who now stood by her bed, she had fallen in love. When she had met the man for the first time she was already wed and it tore at her this man she knew was her soul mate. The one who she would do anything to protect yet was now bound to a man who had tricked her into believing what they had was love. She knew her marriage was a farce built in lies yet no one would believe a "mud-blood's" word. So she had done her best to be the perfect wife and still she felt empty and still she wanted to feel needed. That forbidden voice she yearned for spoke again startling her from her thoughts. "Join me now, leave your husband and be mine Lily." She looked up tears graced her cheeks as she blinked away her sorrow.

"Please forgive me." She whispered her voice hoarse from lack of use. "I can't" she lifted her left hand so he could see. A magical band wrapped around her slender wrist it would prevent her from ever leaving the manor she resided in. He inhaled sharply such magic was dark yet not illegal for a husband to use on their wives.

"I'll find away Lily, when I do find a way to break the spell will you be mine?" He asked his dark eyes glazing into her green that seemed to shine with hope.

"Yes, but what of my marriage?" She asked looking away sorrow filling her once more.

"Marry me." He replied simply. "Agree to bond with me not just legally wed but magically bound by nature. Be mine, Lily Evans and be free from him. By bonding through nature with me Lily it will break any vows, bonds or otherwise that anyone one else may have over you making you completely mine." The hold she had on her emotions broke and like a river her tears flowed. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as her naked form trembled.

"Yes, I have always loved you." She cried into his shoulder relishing in the warmth he gave her as his arms wrapped around her thin waist. He pulled back slightly and kissed her softly on the lips his Dark brown hair gleaming in the light that still came in from the open door. He laid her upon the bed and kissed her collar bone before he began to memorize every part of her body. He learned what would make her moan and mewl and what brought small gasps of pleasure from her delectable lips. He brought her to a mind blowing climax as he thrust into her their limbs tangled as they moved against each other, loving each other.

She had awoken several hours later to a cold empty room a soft whisper still left echoing in her mind; a promise that he would return for her. A soft smile graced her features until she heard the all familiar sound of crashing below her. She stood quickly and dressed and cleaned herself. Wandlessly she cleaned and made the bed and spelled the light on in the room wincing slightly from the pain it caused her eyes. She sat at the vanity humming softly as she brushed her hair. It was there that her husband found her.

He had spelled the door open removing the locks. He had walked in expecting darkness and his wife on the bed as he left her. He looked around in surprise and found Lily sitting at her vanity. He met her eyes in the mirror his gaze filled with questioning. "Lily?" he asked.

"James." She responded as she met his gaze something flickered across her eyes. He thought it was lust he saw but it wasn't. No it was far from that, it was desire, not the desire that James hadn't seen in years but the desire Lily had. She wanted to kill the man who had trapped her and prevented her with being with the one she truly loved. She had a role to play though. At least until her love saved her from her hell. "I'm pregnant." She told him true love and happiness filling her. She loved her unborn child it was the only connection she currently had to her love.

A smile grew upon James. He knelt before her and pressed his head against her stomach turning into the loving doting husband he should have been all along. She wasn't fooled. The band wasn't removed merely transferred so that she could never leave her husband's side unless permitted from him.

They had spent the next few months attending social gatherings announcing to anyone who would listen that she was pregnant. James showed her off like a trophy wife and played his political games. It was Christmas Eve that found the Potters and the Malfoy residence for a Christmas ball, after all no one refused a Malfoy's invitation. Narcissa had guided Lily away from James on the pretense of some girl talk about pregnancies. James had nodded his approval and had made his way over to play politics with the other Lords at the ball. Narcissa dragged Lily into an abandoned music room and spelled the room with charms to prevent anyone from listening in or entering the room. Lily merely tilted her head in confusion as she rested a protective hand on her stomach. It was then that Narcissa gestured for Lily to take a seat.

"There is no need to be wary of me or my husband Lily, We view you as one of us now and we protect our own." Narcissa pulled out a letter that had been concealed behind an old painting of the manor. "He has asked me to give this to you after learning that James accepted our invitation." She handed the letter to Lily who took it and examined it closely. A genuine smile, unlike the ones she had been given to anyone who approached her, fell upon Lily's lips. She knew the hand writing that spelt her name across the envelope. She broke the seal and the letter fluttered from her hands, almost like a howler but it wasn't. Her heart began to flutter as her lover's soft voice filled the room.

_My Dearest Lily, _

_Not a day goes by that you are not in my thoughts. I have been trying to find a way to break the band that James has bound you with. I am so close; soon you will be free of him. Narcissa and Lucius will be there for you they are some of my closest friends who I would trust with my own life and now yours and our unborn child. Once our child is born I shall come for you be ready to leave pack all you can Narcissa has a magical bag for you to place in there anything you may need and anything that our child may need. If rumor is true James plans on taking our child and killing you making it look like the stress was too much and you took your own life. Some of my most trusted spies have confirmed my fears. Lily I fear for you and our child. Please stay safe in the bag there is a portkey if you ever feel like your life is threatened activate it the key word is Home it will take you straight to Malfoy manor. I am doing everything I can to make this world safe for you and our child and I pray that I can do so sooner than later. Stay safe. I love you._

Lily let out a choked sob as the letter fluttered down to her out reached hand, folding back into the envelope. "If you need anything Lily, please come to me no matter what it is." Narcissa told her pulling her into a hug that Lily returned with all the emotion she felt inside her.

**Prologue Part 2**

Thunder clapped over Potter manner followed by lightening that lit the dark house. A child's cry filtered through the darkness. James glared down at the child that looked nothing like him. His grasp tightened on the wand he grasped. No this child was not his despite what Lily insisted. After all who could have entered their room but him?

Lightning lit the small room that now belonged to Harry James Potter. His so called son, at least that's what Lily would have him believe. Lily having noticed Harry's cries ran forward and cooed down at him. "It is okay love shush now I'm here." She murmured. It was then that James noticed a letter resting on the dresser next to the crib. He moved forward and picked it up the letter unfolded itself and a voice filled the nursery. Lily's eyes widened in horror as she looked up at James.

_My Dearest Lily, _

_Not a day goes by that you are not in my thoughts. _

The letter began; James knew the voice and his magic began to crackle around him in anger. The words of the letter filled his mind and face twisted into a snarl. Lily picked up Harry and backed away slowly as the letter continued. She picked up the bag Narcissa had given her and pulled out the portkey. Just as the letter finished James turned to her his gaze fierce with hatred. "Well now no point in keeping it a secret anymore, not now that you know of my plans." He raised his wand and summoned Harry to him just as she activated the portkey. Both Harry and Lily vanished from potter manor the force of the portkey's magic left Potter Manor as nothing but ruins. James laid in the middle of the wreckage the life gone from his body.

Lily landed in the middle of Malfoy's parlor her eyes wide in terror. She stumbled as she landed catching her breath. Lily's eyes widened in horror she let out a choked scream as she cried clutching Harry's baby blanket to her, the blanket was dripping with blood. Harry was gone; all that was left was the blanket. She continued to weep never noticing the other occupants of the parlor until she was pulled into a fierce hug. No one had to ask what happened they knew. Lily couldn't stand it anymore and was starting to lose her mind. Her magic reacted and found safety within the walls of the manor. With a slow exhale of breath Lily slipped into a magical coma.

Narcissa looked up to her husband as she hugged Lily's form to her. "Take her to the guest room" Narcissa pleaded tears filling her own eyes. The cries of their own son filled the manor as if he too knew the loss that had just befallen lily. Lucius nodded and lifted Lily into his arms and head up stairs as Narcissa went to their son. Reaching the guest room he laid Lily down gently a look of sorrow crossing his features for the woman he saw as a sister.

"Dobby" he called out. With a pop the little elf with big floppy ears appeared.

"Y-yes, master? Master is be calling Dobby? Sir?" the elf asked stumbling over his words bowing until his nose touched the floor.

"Dobby you shall now belong to Lady Lily, take care of her and when she wakes from this magical coma come find myself or Narcissa. Is that clear?" Lucius replied his gaze never leaving Lily. Dobby stuttered out a yes and Lucius turned leaving to find his wife and son. The problem now, was giving the news to the one who loved Lily most that his son was gone and Lily in a magical coma. No one would be able to tell what the future now held for them all.


End file.
